goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inkarmat
Inkarmat (インカㇻマッ) is an Ainu fortune-teller. Appearance Inkarmat wears a customary Ainu clothing, which is coloured dark red with intricate patterns on them and long sleeves leaving only her hands visible. She has a small mouth tattoo that covers her lips. She dons a pair of leather boots and a full fox skin around her neck with a big bead necklace and earrings on both of her earlobes, as well as a sash bag hanging from her left side. She keeps her dark hair, which is shoulder length, under a bandanna and tattoo on her mouth, a tradition of Ainu women. Her headpiece is navy blue, and the beads on her earrings are coloured red. Gallery T014.jpg Personality Inkarmat is a sly and cunning woman, oftentimes using people's perceptions against them and using quick deduction and the knowledge that she holds to make her 'predictions'. She enjoys fortune telling, and may even find it to be a source of comfort, as she drops the jawbone many times before the Abashiri Prison break to try and reassure herself of the fate of Asirpa's father. She certainly enjoys using it as a source of income, since she can easily swindle people out of their money and have enough left over to spend it on lavish things for herself and later on for meals for Tanigaki and Chikapasi. Though her methods may be outlandish and far too fox-like to some, Inkarmat has been shown to care deeply about the fate of the Ainu people, and wants to make sure that Asirpa is taken care of. Despite her being somewhat selfish and self-serving, she has also shown fierce loyalty to those few she has attached herself to. Background Inkarmat first met Asirpa's father in Otaru while she was wandering around as an orphan. She claims that she was the one who taught him about Ainu culture, instead of Asirpa's mother, but he must have forgotten about her since she was a child. Inkarmat left Otaru after Asirpa's father got married, predicting she would not meet him again because she will die in eastern Hokkaido. Before she left, Asirpa's father gave Inkarmat the outfit she currently wears, which is a memento from his mother. Plot One day, Inkarmat came to Huci's brother's village in Yufutsu, Tomakomai, where she proclaimed that she can see both the past and the future, which drove the whole village mad. When Sugimoto's group arrived in the village, she greeted them and immediately began to prophesize for them, which amazes Yoshitake Shiraishi. However, despite her performances, Asirpa isn't the least bit amused but she counters by saying that she is looking for her father. Early next morning, looking to take advantages of her abilities, Shiraishi takes her to the nearby Tomakomai Race Track in order to make some big bucks. At the Tomakomai Race Track, Inkarmat says she doesn't really understand horse racing and Shiraishi tells her about how the gambling process is done. After hearing the explanation, she foretells certain horses that will win, and sells a couple of trinkets to Shiraishi in order to keep his mood up. After successfully winning several bets, Sugimoto, Asirpa, and Kiroranke finds and berates them for gambling. Kiroranke looks at the horses, using his knowledge about them and tries to predict which one will win, to which Inkarmat agrees with him. When Kiroranke decides to take part in the horse racing competition as an equestrian, Shiraishi asks her for another prediction, which says that he won't win, thus Inkarmat gives him another name to bet on. Sugimoto tries to stop him from betting anymore but he is able to give the money to Inkarmat and she promptly disappears into the crowd. However, Asirpa is able to find her but is too late as she has already spent the money. She then mentions that her eyes are a lovely color, just like her father's before throwing the gambling sheets at her and disappearing. Eventually, Inkarmat came to a shop in Hokkaido and asked the owner there if he knew about a village where an Ainu girl was living. Sometime before arriving in the kotan, she met First Lieutenant Tsurumi and made an agreement with him to make use of one of his soldiers, Genjirou Tanigaki. She was able to locate this village and performed a fortune-telling act in front of a big crowd. When Tanigaki approached her, she noticed him and commented that a handsome man has joined them and that she love men with facial scars. When she offered to see Tanigaki's future for him, he declined and began to walk away. However, she spoke that he had lost his younger sister, which immediately stopped Tanigaki in his track. She asked if a girl with blue eyes lived in this kotan, and she was led to the family of said girl. With her grandmother, uncle, and cousin in her presence, she told of how she met the girl in Tomakomai and that she was on a journey with three adult men. She also warned that one of the three men will betray her and that her life will be in terrible danger if nothing is done. As Tanigaki makes his preparations to leave the kotan, she asks him if he would like a divination to find out Asirpa's whereabouts, but he declines saying that he is only doing it because Asirpa's family believes in her. At this, she excitedly heads out telling him that they should head east. When Tanigaki questions why she is coming with him, she says that she has a weakness for men with facial scars, but thinks back to when she met Tsurumi for an agreement to use him. She and Tanigaki makes their way to Barato where they are stopped by the barber Yamamoto who questions why Tanigaki is pretending to be an Ainu. They explain their situation to him and he says he hasn't seen an Ainu child with three adults but then points out a kid hiding behind the windows. Tanigaki opens the door to find that it is Cikapasi who begs him to take him along on the journey. Inkarmat thinks it would be alright to take him as her siratki kamuy says that it will bring good fortune and that they should pretend to be a family to appear less suspicious. She begins to laugh and smile at Cikapasi's fantasizing about their role as a family. They stop by the town of Iwamizawa where Inkarmat has offered her fortune-telling services to the local women there. A couple of merchants approaches them and Cikapasi asks Inkarmat for some money to buy bean snacks. The other merchant tells them he saw Sugimoto's Group in Yubari and Tanigaki is able to narrow down their possible route but he is interrupted by Cikapasi who mishears him saying breasts. They then decides to make way toward Tokachi. Trivia * Her name means "woman who sees". * Inkarmat likes rabbit meat but dislikes dogs. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ainu People